Rebels from Idris High
by c32304
Summary: Jace Herondale is the bad boy at Idris High. What happens when Clary Fray moves to his school with a reputation as the rebel? What will happen when Clary challenges Jace to see who's the best- or in this case worst- rebel in school?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy and feel free to PM me.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own The Mortal Instruments just the plot.**

 **Clary POV**

Today's my first day at Idris High. I just moved from Chicago to Brooklyn with my mom, dad, and my brother. According to my parent's I needed to change my behavior. Also according to them we moved for a 'fresh start'. Basically I got kicked out of two schools, and expelled from my last school. They should really know better by now.

My thoughts were interrupted as Jon banged on my door yelling "Hurry up! If you're not down by 7:45 i'm leaving without you!" Jonathan was a senior, so he went to the same school as me. My parent's refused to get me a car since Jon and I went to the same school, so he could give me rides to school in the morning.

By 7:15 I finished taking a shower and changed into black jeans, a black crop top with a leather jacket, and black combat boots. After I was satisfied with my make up-smokey eye with black eyeliner, mascara, nude lipstick, and a little bit of blush-I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"What did you make for breakfast, i'm starving!" Jon simply turned to me and sarcastically said "In honor to our first day to school, I made the princess pancakes with bacon," I gave him a death glare and said "Don't you ever call me a princess again."in as serious tone, before stuffing my mouth with food. Jon chuckled and said "Whatever you've got fifteen minutes to eat."

Once we were in the parking lot, Jon and I went separate ways. I was heading into school when I heard catcalls and whistles, I turned to see guys catcalling at me and girls giggling over my brother. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. It really was disturbing seeing girls go crazy over my brother. Suddenly something grabbed my wrist, and I turned around and punched it square in the jaw. That something turned out be a guy who had pale skin with eyes that look like onyx and black hair."What, no sorry?" "Well it was your fault." I say as it was the natural thing in the world."Huh you can hit, and you're feisty. I like it." He said with a smug smile. "Pig." I say as I walk away."My name's Sebastian by the way!" He yelled after me." All guys are pigs" I muttered as I passed through the entrance.

I looked over my schedule again before I entered my math class."Hello you must be Clary, i'm . You can sit next to Isabelle, dear." I looked over to where she pointed to find a beautiful girl with long black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes, she also had good taste in fashion. She was beautiful, but she also looked like a girl that would act like a bitch. As I sat next to her, she looked up "Hi i'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy." she greeted. _Okay not a bitch,_ I thought as I smiled. "Hi Izzy, I'm Clary." I said. "By the way I _love_ you're outfit." she said while emphasizing love. _We're going to be awesome friends._ "Thanks." Right then started teaching. "Okay class we are going to work on a project. You're partner will be the person sitting next to you. This will be a out-of-school project so you will not work during class." She went on and on about the project, but I sorta zoned out.

As soon as the bell rung, Izzy turned to me and said "Okay so do you wanna work at my place or yours." "Um yours I guess" "Sure so give me your number and i'll text you my address." I did as instructed and went of to my next class.

 _Ugh, History! My worst subject. Well this is gonna be fun._ As I walked into class I didn't even bother to look up."Miss Fray you can sit next to ." I looked up to see basically golden god grinning at me. _He's probably jerk, but he's so hot._ I walk to the back with a bored expression on my face. He looks me up and down, then chuckles. I roll my eyes and plop down on my seat.

The rest of my classes are pretty uneventful, and soon it's time to go home. As I head to Jon's car, I get a message.  
 ** _I-Hey it's Izzy so u can head to my place at 4.  
C-Sure just let tell my brother to drop me off later.  
I-K see u later_** _ **then**._ _  
_I smile as I look up to see my brother running towards me. "Hey Clare-bear how was your first day." He said while grinning. I glare at him and say"Hey _Jonny,_ it was fine. Anyways can you drop me off later at a friends house to work on a project." "Sure. Which friend." "Um Izzy. Why?" " _Isabelle Lightwood_?" By this point he's practically yelling."Aww. _Does Jonny have a crush?_ " "Haha, very funny. Whatever, sure i'll drop you off later." I smiled smugly and he rolled his eyes.

~Cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Mortal Instruments just the plot.**

 **Jon POV**

I was on my way to drive Clary to Isabelle's house, when she decided to start a conversation."So, you have a crush on Izzy?"I rolled my eyes at her smug tone. _I think all Fairchilds roll they're eyes a lot._ "No! I was ju-just curious,as in to where you were going. Can't a brother care?" I'm pretty sure she knew i was lying, considering i stuttered. "I mean a brother can, but you're not that type of brother." "Well, am now." "Sure!" Clary was laughing like a maniac. I could've sworn I saw people in other cars look at us. She was laughing for the rest of the ride like a mad women. By the end of the ride she was crying.

 **Clary POV**

The whole car ride I was teasing Jon and laughing about it. When we finally got there I said bye to Jon, and he drove of. I knocked door, and waited. I was about to knock again when someone opened the door. I came face to face-well more like face to chest- and I heard a male voice say "Hey red, did you come to confess your love for me?" I scoffed, and looked up to see the one and only Jace Herondale. I only know his name, because all the girls talk about him. It's annoying as hell. "Is Izzy here?" I said in my most irritated voice." How you wound me!" He said in a sarcastic voice. "Jace! who's at the door?" " No one Izzy." Izzy obviously ignored Jace and came to the door. "Oh! Hey Clary we can work in my room. Come in." Izzy pushed Jace out of the way for me to come in. I laughed as he muttered something that sounded like 'Izzy always ruins it.'

Izzy led me into her room and said "Sorry about Jace he tries to flirt with every girl." " Yeah. I sorta figured that out." It was quiet for a while, then Izzy suddenly exclaimed." OMG! I'm sorry Clary I just remembered. Our Wi-Fi is down, so we can't use my laptop for the project." I sighed, remembering I told Jon to pick me up 'til 6. "Well I can't go home yet, so how about we do something _fun_?" She gave me a curious stare. "What do you mean by 'fun'?" I grinned and started explaining. " I mean how about we pull a little prank"

After explaining my plan, Izzy and I headed downstairs to start our plan. Our prank was really simple, but it was funny. Plus he deserved it and much more. Basically my plan was to embarrass him. We were going to get a embarrassing picture or video it send it to the whole school. I know it wasn't very creative, but hey it was funny, and I was very tired that day. "Okay now the tough part is gonna be finding something embarrassing." Izzy announced. "You got that right. I always look great." Izzy jumped at the sound of Jace's voice, while I just muttered "Shit." He didn't shock me when he talked, but he did when he laughed. I turned to glare at him, which caused to laugh harder. "Well you two can sort this out. I'll just be upstairs." I was mentally cursing Izzy when Jace rudely interrupted my thoughts." So, what were you planning to do?" " _That_ is none of your business." I didn't know why I was so annoyed. Jace just really gets on my nerves, more than people normally do." Aw, is someone upset?" This was the last straw. "Would you shut up! Yes I was planning a small prank! Stop being so immature about it!" He actually looked taken aback by my outburst. "Damn, you got a attitude." I stared at him incredulously, but he just kept talking." By the way that was such a failed attempt at a prank. You should see my pranks, oh you should take notes too." "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah." _He is way to confident, but not for long._ I smirked and said "You think your pranks are better than mine?" He nodded and smiled smugly."Well how about a challenge? Let's see who can make the biggest prank on a teacher without getting caught. We have two days." I smiled proudly and he said "You're on red." And with that I left.

 **Izzy POV**

"Well you two can sort this out. I'll just be upstairs." After that I ran halfway up the stairs and hid a little. I heard their entire argument from upstairs- well the stairs I was still hiding. _He gets her really mad. I think they like each other. Nah Jace likes every girl._ After I finished thinking I saw Clary heading out. I immediately ran after her, I mean I had to know what was going to happen. I passed Jace, but I think he knew I was listening in, so he wasn't surprised. "Wait Clary!" She turned around and gave me a curious look. I ignored it and said "Okay i have two things to say 1. i'm sorry I left you alone with jace, but he once broke my phone because of something like our little prank. 2. We should head to your house to work on the project." _Okay maybe going wasn't just for the project, but hey I gotta find out what she's going to do somehow._ "Yeah, sure. Just let me text Jon to let him know." "Who's Jon? OMG is he your boyfriend." I turned to look at her beaming, but she looked ready to be sick. "Ew, no! Jon's my brother! God, Izzy you almost made me throw up." I knew Jon was new this year, but I had no clue he was Clary's brother. Honestly they don't look anything alike."I know we don't look alike. He looks more like our birth dad, while I look like my mom." i looked at her in shock. "Did I say that out loud?" I exclaimed. Clary chuckled and nodded. I'm pretty sure I was as red as Clary's hair, but I laughed and we kept walking.

Once we got into Clary's house she yelled "I'm home." After she was leading me to her room only to be stopped by Jon. "Clary can-" He cut off when he saw me, and I waved. "Nev-nevermind. Hi Izzy." After that he went into his room-at least what i'm assuming is his room. I looked over to see Clary laughing and I scoffed and followed her into her room. As soon as she closed the door I started talking."So what happened with you and my brother. Oh you should know I was eavesdropping, anyways what are you going to do for your prank." She looked at me and gave me a evil smile and started talking in a 'innocent' tone. "Oh, I'm sorry Izzy. I can't tell you Jace might try to force it out of you." I thought for a second, she was right but I still wanted to know. "Please, please I swear on the angel that I won't let him force it out of me." "How can you do that?" " I have my ways." I said and smiled evilly

 **Okay So that was chapter two. I won't be uploading on a schedule so it will just come out randomly. I hope you enjoyed, please review.**

 **~Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm **back with a new chapter. I decided to try to make my chapters longer, which means slower updates. I'm also going to try and change my writing style a little, but who knows if that will work. Also I will add Simion later. Right now Clary and Jace don't seem like rebel's but that's because they both just started school, so keep that in mind. Also this one came out later than intended beacause it deleted itself multiple times.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own tmi Cassandra Clare does, but I own the plot!**

 _"Please, please I swear on the angel that I won't let him force it out of me." "How can you do that?" " I have my ways." I said and smiled evilly._

 **Clary POV**

I wasn't _really_ going to tell Izzy my plan. That would have to stay a secret. It's not like I don't trust Izzy, I do but I know Jace has his ways of finding things out. So i'm going to tell Izzy a fake plan. I know it's not the nicest thing, but hey a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Izzy was looking at me expectantly, _Oh right. Fake plan, fake plan._ " Um, I haven't come up with a plan yet. Sorry" I felt really bad about lying, but I have to protect my plan. From the look Izzy was giving me, she didn't believe me. I have never been able to lie to people I care about. I didn't know Izzy very long but we became best friends really quickly, and I care about her."Ugh, I hate that you know me so well." Izzy smiled triumphantly which caused to roll my eyes.

After I finished telling Izzy my plan, she looked at me in awe. After she got out of her shocked state, she suddenly embraced me in a bone-crushing hug. I tried to pry her hands off me for about a minute, until I realized it was no use. I gave up with a defeated sigh and hugged her back. Luckily Jon opened the door and said "Dinner. Mom said Isabelle can stay." Jon was looking down while talking. He was about to close the door when Izzy laughed and exclaimed "You can call me Izzy you know!" My brother looked up and blushed while he muttered "Yeah, okay." With that he closed the door and went downstairs. _Did Jon just blush? He never blushes. He must really like her!_ I didn't realize I was smiling until Izzy said "Why are you smiling?" I just chuckled and shook my head. I started to head downstairs when I noticed Izzy wasn't behind me. "You coming, or are you just gonna stand there confused?" I yelled over my shoulder mockingly. She shook her head and chuckled repeating my earlier actions and followed me downstairs.

We were five minutes into dinner and everybody was already laughing, well everybody except Jon. Jon was stuck in his own world, nobody seemed to notice except me. So far all he has done was stare at his food with a sudden interest. I noticed that everytime he heard Izzy talk or laugh he blushed. It was strange because, well it's my brother and best friend. But at the same time I found it sweet. With anyone else I wouldn't care _at all_. Honestly I only care about close friends and my family. I really hadn't had much close friends in my past, there was only Simon. Simon was my childhood best friend, I still text him and stuff, but we're not as close as before. He's the only person I truly miss. I didn't realize Izzy was talking to me until she kicked my ankle. "Ow! What the hell Izzy?" I exclaimed. Of course it didn't really hurt, it just took me by shock. I turned to Izzy and saw her looking at me with wide eyes. I gave her a questioning look, and then it clicked. _.God. I just cursed in front of my parents. Well shit._ I looked at my parent's and half-heartedly muttered a apology. My father sighed but just kept talking. _Oh, well. It's not like they aren't used to it._ Dinner pretty much stayed the same. Jon and I both just thinking the whole time, while Izzy and my parent's talked and laughed.

After dinner Izzy and I headed to my room. We decided to watch a movie. I let Izzy choose which turned out to be a huge mistake. So now here we were, watching _Clueless_ , while I was sitting quietly Izzy was yelling at my TV. "Why are people in the 90's so _stupid_!" I rolled my eyes and we continued watching. We were halfway through the movie when Izzy paused the movie and turned to me with a look that said 'I just had the best idea ever'."Omg! We should totally have a sleepover. It's friday so why not. Oh, I know! We can have Magnus, Alec, Jace, you, Jon, and I all together for the sleep over! It'll be a group sleepover!" Izzy looked at me expectantly while I sat there in shock and confusment. Confused from how the idea suddenly popped in her head, and shocked from her sudden excitement. "Um, I have to ask Jon and my parent's. Also who are Magnus and Alec?" I talked slowly which seemed to annoy her. She scowled at me, then seemed to remember her idea and beamed. "Just go ask i'll explain later." She demanded suddenly serious. I hesitantly nodded and went to ask. Jon Immediately answered which caused me to chuckle, while my parent's said 'Yes, we're so happy you're making friends.' they beamed proudly which caused me to roll my eyes. I went back to my room and told Izzy which lead to her jumping up and down giggling. Once I got her to calm down I packed a bag for my stuff. Izzy and I waited downstairs for Jon. Eventually we got tired of waiting and I said i'll go find him. I walked into his room, only to find him talking excitedly into his phone about the sleepover. He clearly didn't notice me, so I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up to see me with a amused smirk and hung up. "How long were you standing there?" he asked nervously. I smirked and answered "Long enough." He looked at me nervous and I left the room.

We decided to take Jon's car. It was quiet , with Izzy bored, me amused, and Jon nervous. Eventually I asked Izzy who Magnus and Alec were. She looked at me and made a call telling someone- who I assume is either Alec or Magnus- to come to her house for a sleepover. She then looked at me and explained that she forgot to tell them earlier. The rest of the ride Izzy _finally_ explained who Alec and Magnus were.

Once we got there we got there, Izzy and I headed inside with Jon trailing behind. We were about to open the door, when Jace opened it and smirked "Your back red." He seemed to notice my brother and looked at him questionly but shook it off. "Shut up Jace. Now if you'll excuse us,I want to get inside." He surprisingly listened and moved,but his smirk never fell. Jon moved to my side and whispered to me "Why is flirting with you?" I don't know why but I blushed and whispered back. "He's not Jon, chill." I think Jace heard us 'cause his smirk somehow grew wider. I blushed again and turned to Izzy."So, Izzy what exactly are we going to do?" She raised a eyebrow. _Damn, how can everyone do that except me!_ "Well Clary what do you think we're going to do?" I was confused as in to why she was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, until I realized what she meant. "Ew, Izzy. You know that's not what I meant!" Izzy and Jace looked amused but my brother looked disgusted and a little... hopeful? _Oh, he's thinking of Izzy. Makes sense._ Suddenly I felt hot breath on my neck. "Are you sure you don't want to do what we were thinking?" Jace asked seductively. He startled me for a second, but I soon started to smirk. I turned around and whispered "In your dreams." He looked taken aback, but quickly hid it with a smirk."You're right. It is in my dreams." He really surprised me this time. I started to blush while Jon and Izzy chuckled.

We decided to order pizza and watch tv, while we wait for Magnus and Alec. Later Jon decided that he wanted to tease me." So Clare what were you and blondie talking about?" I tried to hide my blush and said "I don't know Jon. Why did you look hopeful when Izzy made that first suggestion." His eyes immediately widened and then he glared at me. I gave him my best innocent expression which caused Jace and Izzy to laugh." Yeah, Jon why did you look hopeful?" Both Jace and Izzy said at the same time. They looked at each other then shrugged and turned their attention back to Jon. While they were waiting for a answer the doorbell ringed. Izzy sighed and said 'I'll get it'. When Izzy got up Jon muttered "I now know what 'Saved by the bell' means." Apparently Jace heard him."If you think she's going to drop it, then keep dreaming."

As soon as Izzy sat down she said "So Jon, are you going to answer?" Jon looked like he was thinking before answering "Clary must've seen it wrong." It seemed logical except for one thing. "One problem with your logic. I'm never wrong." I said while smirking. Jon soon started smirking." Really Clarissa, what about the time Dav-" I quickly cut him off. "Okay! I'm wrong sometimes." I exclaimed while muttering the last part. Jace gave me a questioning look and I answered with a look that said 'don't ask' he smirked and gave me a look that said 'or what' I gave him a death glare and he seemed defeated so I smiled triumphantly. "When did that happen?" Izzy asked I gave her a questioning look and she continued "You to communicating without talking." I decided to act dumb "When did we do that?" I asked Innocently. She gave me an annoyed look and said "I give up." while holding her hands up in surrender. "You Fairchilds are so stubborn."

Later the door opened and we all turned to look towards the door. A guy that looked a little older than us and exactly like Izzy except he had blue eyes instead of dark brown entered. _Must be Alec._ Behind him came in a very sparkly man that looked asian and had amazing fashion sense. "Hello everyone. Sorry we're late, Alec decided to be stubborn and refused to go shopping with me. But don't worry I won." He said. He then looked towards Jon and I. "You must be Jonathan and Clarissa." He greeted "Jon" "Clary" We corrected at the same time."Of course" He said and smiled muttered a greeting, but I didn't feel offended because Izzy said he was shy. After that we sat down and kept watching 'The Walking Dead' while eating the rest of our pizza.

After the show finished Izzy stood up in front of us and said "We're going to play truth or dare." Jace, Magnus, and Alec looked at Jon and I apologetically. Both of us became confused until Izzy started talking again. "It's like normal truth or dare except after the first two rounds we can't choose dare. Also when we refuse a truth or dare we have to take off a piece of clothing." We all sighed but knew better than to argue.

After we all got ready in our pj's, Izzy started. "Okay. Jace, truth or dare?" "Dare." Jace answered. Izzy smirked and said "I dare you to let Clary sit on your lap." "What, how is that a dare for him. I'm the one who has to sit on him." I quickly said. Izzy glared at me, and I sighed and did as I was told. Jace tensed as soon as I sat on him, and Izzy chuckled. "Alec, truth or dare?" Alec looked nervous and shakily answered "Truth?" Jace sighed and said "Really, dude?" Alec seemed to give up. "Fine, dare." Jace grinned and looked between my brother and his. "I dare you to kiss Jon." Alec sighed and put his shoe in the middle of the room. Jace frowned but Alec ignored him. "Izzy, truth or dare?" "Dare." Alec seemed confused. "um.. I really didn't think this through. I can't do certain things because you're my sister. Oh fuck it, but i'm not watching. Kiss Jon and turn him on." Jon looked nervous while Izzy shrugged and moved towards Jon. I turned around and buried my head into Jace's chest. "Wow, red. How forward." Jace whispered. I playfully punched him and said "Shut up, I don't wanna watch 'cause it's my brother." I explained. Jace chuckled and wrapped his hands around my waist. I heard Jon moan and felt sick. After I was positive they stopped I turned around again." Clary truth or dare?" "Dare." I answered "I dare you to kiss Jace for 10 seconds." I sighed and looked down at my clothing and realized we all only had pj's on. "Oh did I mention on the first to rounds you can't choose to take of a piece of clothing unless it's your shoes." I looked down at my feet that only had socks and sighed. I looked up at jace and sighed again.

* * *

 **Okay guy's sorry for the cliffhanger. :( I just got writers block and I've been trying to write more for two days and I couldn't. But I still hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

 **~Cat~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I felt pretty bad about the cliffhanger, so to make it up i'm going to write some in Jace POV. Also thank you for being patient. I have a legit reason for not updating, I swear. At least I made some of you laugh. I'm really happy you guys like this story.**

 **P.S. I forgot to mention Valentine died when Jocelyn got pregnant with Clary and Jon was one. Luke has been more like a father than stepfather so they call him 'dad'.  
** **P.P.S My reason for not updating is at the bottom. You cam skip it if you don't care.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own TMI or the characters, only the plot.**

 **Jace POV**

Izzy decided we were going to play truth or dare. By now I knew not argue, sadly I learned that the hard way. Everyone came down to the living room, after changing into pajamas. My sister decided to start with me. After I said dare she dared me to let Clary sit in my lap. I was about to take off a shoe instead, but if I do Izzy might give me worst dares, so I decided to accept the dare. I didn't fully realize what was about to happen, until Clary sat on my lap. I immediately tensed all over, I was starting to relax when I heard Izzy chuckle. _She did this on purpose. Wait how does she know? Oh well i'm definitely getting payback. Izzy should know not to make me mad enough to want revenge._

We did a few more dare's, but I was only partially listening. It's harder than you think to concentrate while having a fiery redhead on your lap. I zoned out after a while, then I felt Clary move and a pressure against my chest. I looked down and said "Wow red, how forward." She lightly punched me then explained why she didn't want to see, which only caused me to chuckle. I took a risk by putting my hands on her waist after she turned back around, surprisingly she didn't move me.

I was partially listening and I heard Izzy dare Clary to kiss me for 10 seconds. I didn't know what to think. On one hand I didn't want Clary to be _forced_ to kiss me, but on the other hand I was about to kiss _Clary Fairchild._ I looked down at Clary, she was looking between me and her pajamas while sighing. She started to lean in and my heart was beating faster she almost touched my lips and my breath hitched. I closed my eyes and her phone ringed.

 **Clary POV**

 _I can't believe i'm about to kiss Jace. Should I be happy? Wait no, I don't like him._ I started to lean in, when my phone ringed. I looked at the caller id. It was my mom. I roll my eyes and realize I should probably answer it. _It could be important, I guess._ " Hey mom. What's up?" "Clary." My mom sounded like she was crying. Her voice wasn't hoarse, so something bad must've just happened. I stood up and started walking to the kitchen. I knew everyone was looking at me worriedly, but I could only think of everything that could be wrong. "Clary, sweetheart are you there?" I stopped worrying myself and answered. "Yeah, mom i'm right here what's wrong?" My mom started crying louder, and answered in between sobs. "Sweetheart, come to the hospital. Your father was in a car crash." My eyes got watery. I heard my mom talking to what I assume is a doctor in the background, then my mom started talking to me again. "I have to go, but please hurry." with that she ended the call. I stare at wall for what feel's like hours, until someone grabbed my shoulders. I looked over and saw Izzy, and everyone else was behind her. I hugged Izzy and started crying into her pajama top. In between sob's, I managed to choke out "Dad- hospital. -Drive." It seems like everyone understood and we changed in five minutes and headed to the car. By the time we got in the car I was only silently crying. _I can't cry like this in front of people. I need to focus and be strong for my mom._ Everyone kept glancing at me with worried expressions. " Can you keep looking at me like i'm about to break down?" It only seemed to worry them more. Than again my voice was 'scary-calm'. They listened and stayed quiet. The weirdest thing was that Jon hadn't said a word. I was to caught up trying to not cry to notice. I _can't believe I hadn't thought of Jon. He must be upset. He's probably trying to act strong just like me._ (Alec is driving. Izzy is in he passenger seat. In the back seat Jon is by the window, i'm next to him followed by Jace then Magnus.) I reached over and squeezed Jon's hand. He gave me a light smile knowing I was trying to reassure him.

* * *

It felt like hours until we got there, but in reality it was around ten minutes. Jon and I were the first one's out with our friends following us. We entered and saw our mom crying in the waiting room. Jon and I rushed over to her and our friends sat behind us. "Mom it's going to be fine. Dad's strong, and he love's us. Which gives him another reason to fight for his life." She looked up at us and gave us a huge hug. Right after we calmed my mom down and sat the doctor called us." Luke Garroway's family" My mom, my brother, and I stood up. The doctor saw us and told us to go with her. I turned to my friends before I left and they gave me encouraging smiles, but I could see sadness and hope in their eye's. I followed my family and the doctor, whose name turned out to be . We came to a stop and turned to us. "Mr. Garroway is currently asleep, but he's well. He didn't get very hurt, he broke his arm when he hit it against the door and got a few shards of glass in his shoulder. We got the glass out then we checked his head. He hit his head against the steering wheel hard, which caused him to lose conscious for a short period of time. He woke up in the ambulance. We gave him medicine for pain, which should help. Now that we treated him, he only has a broken arm, and a few cuts." Dr. Loss gave us a reassuring smile and continued. " Now that all that is clear, you may go in and see him."

I had my head down as we entered my dad's room. When I looked up my dad looked fine, I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. As if hearing us he woke up. He looked around seeming confused, then saw us and smiled. My mom started forward and hugged him. I could tell she was trying to be gentle by the way she avoided his arm. Suddenly Luke started laughing. "I'm not hurt. You can all hug me at once." Those few words were all it took to make Jon and I hug him. After our family hug dad started talking again. " Did you guys come alone?" I was confused until I remembered our friends waiting in the waiting room. "Oh yeah! I forgot about Izzy, Magnus, Alec, and Jace. I'll text them and tell them everything's alright, so they can go home." I started taking out my phone, but my dad stopped me by taking it from my hand's. "That's nonsense. We've met Izzy but who are the other people. You know what, bring them in I want to meet them." _Shit! Alec's fine, but Magnus is a little... intense, and Jace is... well Jace._ "Sure, Jon and I will go get them." Jon looked at me confused, probably thinking of why I can't go alone. I rolled my eye's and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out behind me.

I pulled Jon into a supply closet. As soon as the door closed behind me he started whispering. "What's wrong. Aren't you happy dad's fine?" I shook my head at his ignorance. " Do you think dad should meet them? I mean they're a bit intense." Jon stared at me for a while before replying. " They're fine. Plus dad like's everyone. Well except sebastian, dad hated him. Then again we all did, glad he's out of our lives. " I couldn't argue with him, because he was right. Dad like's basically everyone. "You're right. But why are you whispering?" Jon looked confused, then smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

We went into the waiting room and found our friends. Since they were facing away from us, Jon and I decided to scare them. I know not the nicest thing, but hey I love pranks, no matter how small. Jon was behind Alec and Magnus, while I was behind Izzy and Jace. We were about to scare them when Jace said "Do you guys realize we can see your reflections in the window?" After that they all turned around. "Damn it." Jon and I muttered at the same time. We gave each other weird looks, but shrugged it off. We all ended up laughing, which earned us strange looks from the other people there. I being the mature person I am, stuck my tongue out at the. Once I turned to my friends i explained why we came out. "My dad wants to meet you guys for some reason. 'Wanna come?" They simply nodded and followed us.

I walked in first with everyone else behind me. My dad's face lit up as soon as he saw us. " Hi Isabelle, good to see you again. Who are your friends?" Jace, Alec, and Magnus stepped forward and started introducing themselves. I was smiling watching my dad meet my friends. It was just good to know that he was happy. My phone interrupted my thoughts when it started ringing. I checked the caller id and it was Simon. He has been my best friend since we were five. It was really sad that I had to leave him, but we contact each other all the time. I stepped into the hallway and answered. " Hey Simon, what's up?" "Hey Clare, guess what?" I thought for a second and decided to tease him a little. " You realize you sounded like a girl, right?" I heard him chuckle before answering. "Haha, but seriously guess." "Oh, I know! Is there another season of Star Wars?" "God, you're really bad at this. No, i'm going to Brooklyn! My dad got a promotion and we're moving into your neighborhood!"

* * *

 **Okay so I hope you liked it and here goes my reason for not updating. Feel free to skip.**

 **This is the main reason. I know it's personal, but it will explain a lot. I have something called hip dysplasia. I know it's suppose to be for old people, but I was born with it. I've had 5 surgeries and i'm going to have another one in early July. I get really strong pains which make me scream and cry. I'm suppose to take medicine, but they give me headaches and panic attacks. I get pain really often which distracts me. Also as I was writing this, we had a flash flood where I live. It almost reached our house and our house is high off ground. Since I write mainly at night I was very distracted. Our neighbor couldn't get in because of the flood so there was a lot of police outside with distracting lights. I can't tell you my other reasons because those are more personal. Basically i've been really stressed. Plus since i'm going to have my surgery I don't know if it will let me write faster from having more free time, or slow me down from having to be careful and having pain.** **So please try to understand and i'm sorry.**

 **~o~Cat~o~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay faster update yay! Random fact- I always write Luke instead of Dad. Also in the story, it's Friday (Well it's past twelve so Saturday), and the challenge is on Monday. Just a reminder. ( I might've changed it a little. I forgot which day I left of on.)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own TMI. Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Clary POV**

When Simon told me he was ,moving to my neighborhood, I just stood there, completely frozen in shock. After a minute Simon was probably worried. "Clary are you okay? Clare ,you're scaring me. Please answer." I finally reacted and started squealing like a little girl. I know I don't squeal, like ever, but Simon doesn't judge me. Apparently it was loud, because Jace came to check if I was okay. I waved my hand dismissively and started talking to Simon. " That is so awesome! When are you coming?" Simon sounded really excited when he responded. " We're coming Friday night. It's awesome timing don't you think?" " Yeah, and now you can meet my friend's I was telling you about." ( **A/N Remember they still talk often, so he know's about them.)** " Cool. Oh Clary I have to go my mom's calling me. I'll text you later or something, bye." i was still excited, but I managed to keep my voice normal. "Bye, Si." After that I hung up and went back into the room. As soon as I got back in everyone turned to me. "What did I miss?" I said slowly. Dad was the first one to talk. " Was there a reason you were squealing like a mad women." I frowned and turned to him. " Okay first of all I do not squeal, and second of all I have a reason, which I will tell you at home." My family gave me a look that said 'you better'. I sighed and turned to my friends. " Okay, so I guess the sleepovers off." Izzy frowned at me. "Don't worry, I promise i'll make it up." My mom chuckled for some reason. " Actually i'll be here for the weekend with you father, so you can stay at your friend's house for the weekend." My mom was smiling along with Jon and my dad. Izzy squealed, and I decided to say something smart. " See that's a squeal, I did not squeal." I grinned smugly, which caused my mom to give me a look. Then she said " Just go." I rolled my eye's and responded. "Fine mom, bye." My mom smiled and turned to face both Jon and I."Love you guys." "Love you too." Jon and I said at the same time. Our friends burst out laughing, while Jon and I looked creeped out. "That's the second time today." We both stated. It caused our friends to somehow laugh harder. Jon and I got creeped out farther and ran out while saying "Bye mom and dad."

* * *

Jon and I didn't talk at all on the ride back, and put Jace and Magnus in between us. " So, that was creepy." Izzy stated at a completely random time. My brother and I glanced at each other, too afraid to talk incase we said the same thing again. " If they aren't going to talk, let's embarrass them." We both smirked knowing that they know nothing embarrassing about us. _Okay, this is getting way creepy. It's like we think exactly the same. I'm not talking until we get in separate rooms._ They all looked deep in thought. They can think all they want, but I haven't done anything embarrassing. They seemed to give up by the time we got to their house.

* * *

Izzy suggested- *cough*demanded*cough*- that I sleep in her room, Alec and Magnus sleep in Alec's room, Jace sleep's in his room, and Jon sleep's in the guest room. No one dared to argue, so everyone went in their assigned room. Izzy basically dragged me into her room, then shut the door. "Okay, you need to tell me why you squealed." I was tired of everyone saying I squealed, but it was Izzy so I let it slide. I gave a dramatic sigh then began to explain. " My childhood best friend is moving to my neighborhood on Friday." _Wow, I thought that was going to be harder to explain._ "That's it?" I looked at her extremely surprised. "What do you mean 'That's it?', I miss him so much!" Izzy started laughing and talked between gasps. " I was kidding, that's awesome Clary." Suddenly her tone got serious. "But, you better not ditch me." I started to slowly walk out of her room when she started laughing again. I was seriously confused, is this girl bipolar or something. I walked back to her bed and sat down. " You have problems." I stated simply. "Oh well, that's why people love me." I start laughing with her when there's a knock at the door. Izzy sighs and gets up to open the door. She opens the door to a very annoyed looking Jace. "Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. Do you think this happens naturally?" He started laughing and kept talking, partially to himself. "Actually it does." He walked past Izzy onto the bed next to me. "So, what are we talking about? Let me guess it's me, am I right?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "In your dreams." He smiled and turned to Izzy. Izzy came stomping up to him and pointed to the door. " Get out of my room!" He made a very bad decision by challenging Izzy. "Make me." He put on a smug smile, while Izzy put on a fake sweet smile. Jace actually looked scared, he literally got paler. Izzy stepped forward and grabbed Jace's ear. She pulled him to the hallway by his ear, with him saying 'ow' the whole about ten minutes, Izzy came back into the room. " What were you doing for ten minutes?" I was actually really confused, I mean what would take ten minutes. "I was yelling at Jace." I really didn't want to know any further, so I left it there. "Okay, but we're not really going to sleep are we?" "Of course not. I'm going to chose your outfit, makeup, and hair for tomorrow." I'm pretty sure my mouth was open. This is the worst thing that could happen. "Yo-you're kidding right?" Izzy started squealing and grabbed me by the shoulders, then pushed me into her walk-in closet.

* * *

I was in a chair and Izzy was picking an outfit for me. She was looking through dresses. "Um, Iz you realize I would never wear a dress." She rolled her eyes and turned to look at me. " Trust me darling, you will. I don't care if you like it or not." She gave me an evil smile, then turned around again. After another twelve minutes she turned around holding a black crop top, high waisted denim shorts, black pumps, and to top it off a black leather jacket. She looked at me expectantly as if to see my reaction. "It's nice, but i'm wearing my black converse instead." Izzy seemed to think for a minute. "Fine, but I get to choose your jewelry." I nodded, knowing this is the best option that she will give me. She went to choose my jewelry in the back of the closet. She came back a few minutes later holding gold feather earrings, and a gold locket. "I know you don't go big on jewelry, so you're welcome." I gave a small smile and responded with 'thanks'. "Okay so for makeup I was thinking a natural look, but you don't get to see until tomorrow." "Okay Iz, is that all." _Please forget about my hair. Please,please,please._ Izzy gave me a knowing look and said "Don't worry i'll keep your hair like that." I let out a relieved breath and went to her bed.

After choosing her outfit for tomorrow, she joined me in her bed. "Okay, netflix time. What do you want to watch?" I took the control from Izzy and started scrolling through the horror movies. "How about Oculus?" **(A/N Oculus is one of my favorite horror movies.)** "Sure, I love that movie." As I was starting the movie Izzy got a call."Hello-Jace why are you calling me at 3am?- Watching a movie, why?- No!-Fine but stay quiet." I gave her a look that said 'What was that about'. "Jace decided that he wanted to watch the movie with us. Apparently he's bored and has nothing to do." I groaned and put my face in my hands. Izzy put on a sheepish smile, and opened the door for Jace. As soon as he walked in he sat next to me. I lifted my hands out of my face, and turned to him. "Missed me red?" I gave him a look of disgust, then moved to Izzy's desk chair. I heard both of them laugh behind me and rolled my eyes. "I'm going to make popcorn, don't start the movie yet." Izzy announced. Right after Izzy left Jace decided to make conversation. " Who picked the movie?" I turned to him and pointed at myself. "You like scary movies? Okay, but you better not scream and come to me for comfort when a scary part comes on." I sigh and walk up to him. "Listen not all girls go to guys when they get scared. I bet you're going to be the one who's scared at the end." He narrowed his eyes at me and was about to start talking when Izzy walked back in. "Did I walk in on something?" I went back to the desk chair and faced the TV. "Iz, don't make me laugh. He was just being a jerk, like always." Izzy got up to turn off the lights then sat next to me in a bean bag chair. I turned on pressed play and relaxed into the chair.

When the movie finished Izzy was asleep, and Jace was sprawled out on the bed. "That was a good movie, red. What's next?" I moved to the end of the bed and gave him the control. "You choose." He scrolled through the movies and kept turning to me for approval. We finally decided on Dead silence. **(A/N I also like this one.)**

* * *

I don't know when I feel asleep, all I know is that somehow Jace and I woke up next to each other, with a very angry Jon and a very amused Izzy.

 **Okay, that was short. Don't worry i'm already working on the next chapter, it should be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed, and what do you think Jon will do?**


	6. Chapter 6

I **forgot I would be busy from Saturday to Monday, but I stayed up writing this, even though I have to wake up at 7. I also realized I put Sebastian in as two different people. Let's pretend her ex Sebastian is a different person. Oh, one last thing I don't really know how to get a beta, so please help me understand.**

 **P.S. In the story it's Saturday. I know I said that last time, but it was in the morning, before they fell asleep.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own TMI or the characters.**

* * *

 **Jon POV**

It was nine in the morning and no one was up, so I decided to go check on Clary. I was going to check in one of the guys room, but Jace wasn't in his room, and I really don't want to see what's going on in Alec's room. I wasn't really paying attention, so when I walked in I accidentally kicked Izzy. "Ow, what the hell was that for." After I hit her she immediately sat up. " Sorry, but why did you go to sleep on the floor?" She looked around and saw that she was next to a bean bag chair. "Damn it. I fell of the bean bag chair." I know I should've felt bad, but that was pretty funny. I didn't realize I was laughing until Izzy threw a pillow at me. " Okay okay, i'm sorry. Anyways where's Clary?" She started talking while looking over to the bed. "She probably went to my- " I knew that face, and that face was shock and joy. Wait, why does she feel shock and joy? I looked towards the bed and saw Jace and my sister laying together. Not separately, Jace was holding her protectively! "What the hell!" I saw Izzy stand behind me out of the corner of my eye, but I was paying attention to _them_. "How didn't they wake up?" After yelling for a third time, Clary woke up.

 **Clary POV**

I woke up after I heard Jon yell. I was trying to ignore it the first two times, but he is so loud. I was about to yell 'What!', until I realized there was an arm around me. I tried to turn around, but I ended up on the floor. Once I stood up I saw Jon with Izzy behind him. Jon looked really mad, while Izzy looked amused. I was confused as to why, until I remembered who was on the bed with me. "Shit. Jon calm down, it's not what it looks like." He seemed to get more mad somehow and Izzy looked more smug than amused now. _Damn, that's what people always say. God, why won't Jace wake up, I don't want to suffer alone._ " Just let me explain." Jon nodded staying in his spot, while Izzy moved to get comfortable. I stayed where I was knowing that this wasn't going to take long. " Izzy and I were going to watch Oculus, but Izzy got a call. It ended up being Jace, claiming he was bored and wanted to watch the movie with us. Izzy let him and we watched the movie- " Izzy decided to cut in and make it worse for me. "Oh, don't forget what I walked in on." Jon's eyes basically popped out of his head, but when he spoke it was deadly calm. "What did she walk in on?" I started rushing my words, but I don't know why, it's not like anything happened. " She didn't walk in on anything. Jace was being a jerk and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I was just yelling at him." "Then why were you two really close?" Izzy questioned. "That's what I do when I argue." Jon seemed to get impatient and cut in. "Okay I know what Clary has said is true, but why did you two fall asleep together?" I released a relieved breath and continued. " Izzy fell asleep through the first movie, so I let Jace pick the second movie. When I handed him the control, I sat next to him. All I remember after that is being really tired." Jon seemed to believe me and so did Izzy. "Okay, but how is he still asleep?" I was about to laugh at Jon's question when Jace sat up. I don't know why, but I ended up punching his ribs. "Sorry, reflex." I explained. He started rubbing the spot where I punched him, and said " I was awake the whole time. I just didn't want to deal with an angry Jon. Plus Clary can calm you down, so I thought this was safer." I ended up laughing at his bravery (note the sarcasm). When I finished laughing I noticed that Jon looked ready to kill. "Okay why don't we go eat breakfast."

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were all eating breakfast. We fought to see who would wake up Alec and Magnus, and I lost. Let me tell you it was not a pretty sight.  
 _  
Flashback_

 _"You guys suck, can we do another round?" I asked hopefully. "Sorry Clare-bear, we won fair and square." Jon replied. I went up the stairs muttering about how awful they are. I finally got to Alec's room, and slowly opened the door. When it was fully open I saw Magnus on top of Alec with a blanket covering them. I screamed and ran to the kitchen._

 _In the kitchen they all seemed concerned about me. Then again I kept muttering 'never again' while I had my head in my hand's. Alec and Magnus came downstairs fully clothed about ten minutes later. Alec was blushing furiously and Magnus looked overjoyed and smug. " Sorry about that biscuit, but you should've knocked." I looked at Magnus and gave him a death glare. "Don't call me biscuit."  
End of flashback_

I still couldn't look Alec or Magnus straight in the eye. We were now thirty minutes into breakfast and I refused to look at them. "Come on, we said we were sorry. Look at us Clary." Alec begged. I shook my head and said "You stole my innocence." Izzy laughed and said "You were never innocent. Especially after this morning." I finally lifted my head and looked at Izzy. "I already told you nothing happened." Apparently that got Alec and Magnus interested. "What happened this morning." Magnus asked innocently. Izzy was about to tell them, when I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. "If you forget this, I will forgive you." Magnus shook his head and started talking with fake apology. "Sorry biscuit, it doesn't work that way." I groaned and announced that I was going to the living room. I heard laughter and someone following me. "Sorry red, they were trying to embarrass me too, so I followed you here." I knew it was Jace so I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. "Netflix?" I turned to him for approval and he nodded. I decided to choose a comedy this time. After a minute I choose Zoolander.

We were about halfway through the movie when everyone joined us. Magnus took the control from me and paused the movie. "Well biscuit, I found out what happened this morning and much more." _Shit._ I knew I couldn't lie my way out of this, but I could try. I put on a bored voice and responded. "What do you mean, sparkles?" I'm pretty sure Magnus was pleased with the name, so he didn't say anything about it. "I mean, last year, when Jon walked in on you and your boyfriend-" I cut him off with a gesture, which surprisingly worked. He had the guts to smile smugly. I was about to go at him, but Jon stopped me. I fought him for a while, but eventually gave up. "Okay, I may not be innocent, but neither is anyone else here." No one objected. I grinned satisfied with the response.

* * *

We ended up watching netflix until four. I wasn't _really_ paying attention, I was trying to improve my plan for Monday. By the time we turned the TV off I had an awesome plan. Currently we we're going to Taki's. We decided to walk since it was really close. After five minutes, we got to the entrance. Jace walked in first, with everyone else behind him. He led us to a big booth. Magnus got in first, followed by Alec, Izzy, Jon, Me, then Jace. Later a waitress came up, she was about to take our orders, but saw Jace and stopped. " Hey Jace, why didn't you call me?" Jace seemed annoyed, but hid it. " Sorry Kaelie, i've been busy." She was probably about to flirt, but heard me attempt to hide my laugh. She turned to me and looked between Jace and I a few times before giving me a look of disgust. She scoffed and said "Wow, I can't believe you've gone _that_ low." After that she walked away. I was opened my mouth to argue, but Jon put his hand over my mouth. In attempt to get his hand off my mouth I licked it. Jon chuckled and said "Did you really think that would work?" Shortly after another waitress came. "Hello i'm Maia, are you ready to order?" We all nodded and ordered our food.

We just got into the house and Izzy suddenly exclaimed 'Omg!' We all looked at her, and she turned to me. "I forgot to give you the makeover. Let's go to Pandemonium at eight. Wait that only gives me two and a half hours. We're leaving at ten, that'll give me four and a half hours." With that she pulled me upstairs.

After two hours she finally finished with me. She put me in a short black dress, a leather jacket, and black pumps. For the makeup she put matte red lipstick, winged eyeliner, mascara, blush, and a smokey eye. She left my hair as it was saying ' she admired my curls'. She was a miracle worker, not because of how I look, but because she got me to put on a dress. " Wow Iz, you're amazing." She waved her hand dismissively and said "Oh I know, now go downstairs and wait." I mock saluted and said " Sir yes sir." Before she could say anything I ran out and went downstairs.

 **Jon POV**

Jace and I finished first, so here we were playing Call of Duty. I groaned in frustration as Jace almost shot me. He finally won, and I threw my controller down on the coffee table. I heard Jace laughing and someone coming down the stairs. It was probably Clary or Izzy, considering it sounded like high heels. I looked over and saw my sister in a way too short dress. I briefly glance at Jace before getting up and walking to my sister. "No, you are not wearing that, Go change and put on jeans." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, then walked past me. She sat on my place in the couch and turned to the TV. " Yes, black ops 2! I'm playing." Deciding to ignore the dress, I gave her my controller. " Good luck dude. I bet twenty bucks on Clary." Jace looked me like I was crazy while Clary smirked, I shrugged and sat on a chair.

Fifteen minutes later, Jace looked shocked while Clary and I seemed bored. " Dude you realize you still owe me twenty bucks, right?" Clary laughed and said " Jon don't be insensitive! Let him process how awesome I am first." I joined her in laughing while Jace started muttering something. He glared at us after he got out of shock. "Oh shut up Jon, she can probably beat you too." I nodded my head in agreement and said " She can, I rather not deny it. Last time I denied it, things didn't go well." After that we decided to watch TV while we waited.

* * *

After an hour Magnus and Alec came down, and joined us in watching TV. " So why were you all laughing?" Magnus questioned. " Clary kicked Jace's ass in Call of Duty." Magnus burst out laughing, while Alec tried to hide his laughter. " Yeah, yeah. You wouldn't be able to beat her either." Jace grumbled. His tone only made them laugh harder.

After another hour Izzy came down in a stunning blue dress, and a mysterious makeup look. I probably looked like an idiot staring at her. She looked beautiful, I would've probably kept staring if Clary hadn't nudged me.

 **Clary POV**

Izzy came down the steps about two hours after me. She looked amazing, as always. She had a midnight blue dress with gold accessories, a blue clutch, and blue seven-inch heels. For her makeup she went for a dark mysterious look. I turned to my brother wanting to see his reaction. He was staring at her with his mouth open. I chuckled quietly and nudged his arm. He quickly turned to me seeming annoyed, which caused me to laugh. "Okay time to party." Izzy announced. We all nodded and headed to our cars.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so thank you for understanding. Don't worry there will be sizzy. Also sorry the last chapter was short, I just wanted to get something out there. Oh, and this is late because my laptop refused to cooperate at first. Plus I had my surgery a little while ago. Luckily it barely hurts, and I can do stuff on my own! Sorry you guys probably don't care. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own TMI.**

 **Clary POV**

We took Alec's car since it was the biggest. The car ride was pretty silent, until Simon started texting me.

( **Bold= Simon** _Italic= Clary_ )

 **Hey Clare, guess what!**

 _Wow Simon, you sound like a excited girl, but what?_

 **Haha, very funny Fray. I guess I just won't tell you.**

 _Ok._

 **God Clary, you're impossible!**

 _Really, how so?_

 **Oh forget it. I'm moving tomorrow instead of Friday!**

I had my mouth open staring at the screen from shock and excitment.

 _..._

 **Clary?**

 _..._

My mouth was still open, and Jace said ' You want me to close your mouth for you red?'. I punched him and went back to texting Simon.

 _That's amazing? I'm going to pick you up at the airport. Oh, you can meet my friends. God Simon, I haven't been this excited in forever._

 **Ok, Clary you need to chill out.**

 _Fine, but why are you coming earlier?_

 **Oh and here I was thinking u were happy. JK There's gonna be a storm friday so we switched flights.**

 _Oh cool. Anyways gtg. bye!_

 **Bye Clare.**

After I finished texting Simon I was basically jumping in my seat. Jace started looking at me funny along with everyone else. Jon decided to speak up and asked "Hey, are you okay?" I nodded eagerly before composing myself. My voice was surprisingly even and normal when I spoke. " Simon is coming tomorrow. I told him all of you are coming with me to the airport when he arrives." Everyone nodded, knowing that they shouldn't argue, except Jace. " Hold up, I never agreed to this." I glared at him and said " I don't care. We're going." He was about to reply, but Jon put his hand over Jace's mouth, before he could make it worse. I smirked, and the rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

We've been at Pademonium for three hours. So far i've been dancing. I danced with everyone in our little group, and a few random guys. Eventually I got tired, so here I am, sitting at the bar. I don't feel like drinking, so I just got water. I could see Izzy with guys surrounding her, Jon dancing with a random chick, Alec and Magnus together, and Jace with a slut grinding on him. I rolled my eyes, and turned around. Surprisingly I found Sebastian. " What the hell Sebastian. Aren't you too young to work at a bar?" He grinned and said " Surprised to see me? And my dad own's this bar, so I have to work here. I've gotta admit, it's not too bad. After all I get to see hot chicks like you." I flipped him off and went back to the dance floor.

I decided to go with Izzy, considering she was the only other girl I knew there. I had to push through a bunch of guys to get to her. "Hey Iz. Is it cool if I stay with you?" I asked. She looked at me curiously, but nodded nonetheless.

I was leaning on a wall, while Izzy was dancing. Eventually she seemed to get annoyed, and pushed me into a random guy. " What the hell!" I ended up being pushed into a guy who was from our school. He chuckled and helped me to stand up. I blushed for some strange reason, then I heard a very feminine laugh. I turned around and sure enough there was a girl. " Hi i'm Maia, and this is my boyfriend Jordan." I politely waved and awkwardly said " Hi, sorry about that. My friend pushed me. " Maia nodded and told me it was fine.

After my awkward encounter, I decided to not go with Izzy again. Actually it was awkward at first, but we ended talking for a while. She seemed pretty cool, and so did Jordan. After they left I got bored again. Luckily since it was two a.m., we were _hopefully_ almost leaving. So far i've done nothing but sit at the bar counter since. The up-side of all this, is that Sebastard left.

After sitting for about five more minutes, I got impatient. I was going to go find my brother, but he was making out with the chick I saw earlier. I had to resist throwing up after seeing that. I put my head down on the cool surface, trying to stop the pounding in my head. _Why is the music so goddamn loud? Oh right, this is a club._ I lightly chuckled at my stupidity. " Are you alright? Did you drink too much or something?" I recognized the voice as Jace's, so I kept my head down. I knew my answer would be muffled, but I still answered. " No. I'm bored and I want to go home." He sighed and said " Yeah, me too." That sounded so unlike him that I lifted my head to look at him. " Really, 'cause last I checked, some slut was all over you." He raised an eyebrow. _Damn, why can't I do that?!_ " Is that jealousy I hear?" He questioned mockingly. I glared at him, and he put his hands up in mock surrender." Okay, seriously though, I got bored. She seemed clingy, so I ditched her." I scoffed and said " Of course." He shrugged like it was nothing, and stared at me. I raised both eyebrows- seeing as I can't raise only one. He shook his head and said " You look tired. I'll go get everyone so we can leave." He got up, and headed toward Izzy since she was the closest. I was surprised at his sudden kindness, but shrugged it off.

Jace somehow got everyone to leave. I was actually really surprised at how quickly. _Yet they never listen to me._ The car ride was quick, and no one was drunk- so that's great. We all went to the room's we were previously in. I don't know if everyone else went to sleep, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold. Then again, could you blame me?

* * *

I was a heavy sleeper when I was tired. I was definitely exhausted after last night. The thing is, usually i'm a light sleeper, so I was used to waking up on my own. When someone tries to wake me up, my mind goes into panic mode and I kick and punch whoever the unfortunate bastard was that tried to wake me up. My family and Simon knew this, so they never woke me up. I honestly don't know why I did this, I mean I took some karate lessons as a kid, but who didn't. Anyways, someone tried to wake me up this morning. I was sleeping peacefully when i felt someone tickle me lightly. My first thought was _Who the hell is in my house!?_ So as expected I punched whatever I could. I ended up hearing someone moan in pain, and finally opened my eyes. At first I saw nothing and became confused. After a few seconds I sat up, I looked to my right and noticed Izzy was gone, then I looked to my left and saw Jace, obviously in pain. He had his hand over his stomach, and was gently rubbing at his arm. If I were normal, I probably would've apologized, but since i'm me I just questioned him calmly. " Why are you in here? And why did you try to tickle me?" He finally regained his posture and said " Good morning to you too." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arm's over my chest, urging him to answer my question's. Jace blew an exasperated breath and looked at me. " I lost." I furrowed my eyebrows together, very confused. "What?" He sighed again and explained. "When I woke up, everyone was already up and in the kitchen. I think your brother warned them about waking you up before I got downstairs. Anyways we did rock, paper, scissors on who would wake you up. I lost." I leaned my head against the headboard, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew Jace was just staring at me, but I needed to calm down. My brother knew this would happen. Since he knew my.. sleeping habits, he would always grab someone who didn't know and get them to wake me up. I finally let out a long breath and stated " I'm going to kill Jon."

I stomped down the stairs, very mad at my idiot brother. Jace was probably behind me, but I could only focus on one thing, murdering my brother. I got down the stairs and rounded the corner, sure enough they were all laughing in the kitchen. I snuck up behind my brother and tapped his shoulder. He slowly turned around and paled when he saw my face. "Hey Clarebear, good morning. Do you want breakfast?" He said slowly. I forced a tight and shook my head. I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into the living room. He started blabbering about how sorry he was, I honestly just wanted to punch him. I cut him off and said " You're such an idiot." With that I walked away. Knowing how confused I left him just caused me to smirk in satisfaction.

Once I got to the kitchen everyone looked nervous. I lifted my eyebrows and rolled my eyes then said " Relax, I didn't touch him." Everyone let out a breath, and I sat down.

A few minutes later Jon came into the kitchen, and took his seat. No one was talking so I said " I texted Simon last night. His flight arrives at one. Since it's half-an-hour away, we're leaving in ninety minutes." Everyone nodded and went back to eating.

* * *

We finally arrived at the airport, and I was super excited. I don't know why I was this excited, but I was. The last time I saw him was literally a month ago. He left on a trip to see his grandma before I moved, so that was the last time I saw him. Mom sounded excited too. Since I forgot to tell her earlier, I texted her in the car. She sounded ecstatic. Who knew someone could ramble in text. I was brought out of thought's as they announced Simon's flight arrived. Everyone looked bored except me. I nudged Jon and he faked a smile. I rolled my eye's and headed to where they entered. I knew everyone was following me because I heard Izzy's heel's click. _Leave it to Izzy to wear seven-inch heels to an airport._

I finally saw Simon with his sister, Rebecca, and his parent's. I yelled his name and he turned to me, catching me as I threw myself into his arms. " I missed you so much." I whispered against his shoulder. He chuckled and pushed me back holding me at arm's length. I then noticed his family was still there and greeted them. After that I turned around and started introducing everyone. " These are my friends, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and Jace. And of course my there's Jon." I said as I pointed to each of them. I then turned to the my friends and said " Guy's this is Simon, Mr. and , and Rebecca." They all greeted each other and I couldn't help but smile.

We went to a Cafe there and talked a little. Eventually we let them go home to unpack, and surprisingly Isabelle invited them to dinner. They agreed and we headed home.

* * *

"So it look's like you've got a crush on Simon." Isabelle stared at me with wide eyes and I smirked. It was true, they were staring at each other the whole time at the Cafe. " I do not." She replied confidently. I gave her a look and she said "Fine I do. He's adorable, how could I not?" I laughed and said "Okay, that's strange to hear. Anyways let's go get dinner ready. You said eight, and it's already four. "

We headed off to start dinner. Once we were in the kitchen Isabelle turned to me. "Okay I already know what we're going to wear, so what are we going to cook." I really didn't know what to do, i mean I love Izzy, but she can't cook for shit. I looked down nervously and was about to tell her, but luckily the guys came downstairs. " Hey guys! We were just deciding what to cook for dinner." I said. They all turned worried and started shaking their heads. "No Izzy, you can't cook. Remember what happened with the water. You almost burned the house down by boiling water. I'll just help with dinner instead." Jace said. I raised my eyebrows and Izzy huffed and said " You guys are no fun!" With that she stormed out of the kitchen. We all burst out laughing at her childness. Magnus was literally on the floor, crying from laughter.

After about five minutes we stopped laughing. "Okay, seriously though, i'm not cooking a meal for ten alone. Who's helping me?" Surprisingly Jace volunteered. I don't know if he can cook, but he's the best I got.

* * *

It turns out, Jace can cook. We finished in two and a half hours, and can I say, it looks amazing! We ended up making fettuccine alfredo, and Jace made garlic bread. I don't know how he made it, but frankly I don't care. It smells amazing! For dessert we made chocolate cake. It was actually fast and easy. **(A/N This is actually my favorite meal.)**

We decided to go get ready before Izzy yells at us. So now, i'm headed upstairs. When I walked in and Izzy was in a Midnight blue dress with lots of make-up consisted of dark pink lipstick, mascara, winged eyeliner, and smokey eyes. And of course her signature seven-inch heels, which were black. "Wow." I breathed. She seemed to finally notice me and looked towards me. "Finally! You took forever!" She exclaimed. She then dragged me to her bed and looked through her closet. She finally found my outfit and threw it at me. She then pushed me into the bathroom so I could change. For some reason she told me not to look at the outfit, so I didn't. I came out two minutes later and she hugged me then pushed me into her chair near her vanity table.

She surprisingly quickly did my make-up. She covered up the mirror so I couldn't see myself. While she was doing my make-up I asked her why, and she said she wanted to surprise me.

She led me to a mirror in her walk-in closet. I was wearing a white high-low dress, with a lot of bracelets, a big brown belt, and other accessories. For make-up she put pale pink lipstick, mascara, and brown eyeshadow. I looked beautiful, and my hair r and eyes really stood out. I turned around and thanked her.

We headed back downstairs and waited for the guy's.

A little while later the guy's all came down in tux's. "Wait, where did Jon get a suit?" Izzy turned to me and said "We planned this dinner before you woke up." I simply nodded not sure if I wanted to know more. "Wait should we tell Simon to dress formal?" I asked. Izzy shook her head and said "I already texted him." I raised my eyebrows and asked "How do you have his number?" She blushed and said it wasn't important.

A while later the Lewis' came to the Lightwood house. We greeted them and sat down for dinner.

* * *

Dinner was going smoothly. We all talked about New York, and how it was- and I quote- 'full of exciting opportunities.' " So Clarissa, may I ask where your parent's are?" asked. I looked down a little and said "Luke is in the hospital. He was in a car crash, but he's fine. He's actually coming home tomorrow. My mom being as stubborn as she is, refused to leave his side. And since no one would be at our house, they let Jon and I stay here. Also my friend's parent's aren't here because they are on a business trip." I explained. "Oh how awful. Well, we wish him the best." said. I smiled and nodded.

After that it kept going smoothly.

When they left it was ten o'clock. We decided to go to bed since we had school tomorrow.

So now we were all in bed.

The last thought that went through my head was _I'm so going to win the challenge._

 **Yay I finished the chapter. I apologize for the long wait, but i've been trying to relax because i've been stressed lately. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. And remember the challenge is in the next chapter. Honestly I haven't come up with what i'm going to do. In reality i'm not really a prankster... or creative. Oh well i'll try my best. Oh one last thing, we got to 3,000 words in this chapter!**

 **~o~Cat~o~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm such a terrible person. I didn't even realize it has been 5 months since I updated this story. I've was procrastinating because I didn't know what to do for the prank. I wrote the new chapter an hour after I uploaded chapter 7, but I forgot they couldn't get caught. Basically, I got upset and have barely touched my laptop since. Besides that, I haven't had much motivation. I was trying to ignore all my problems and decided to not do anything. For the last five months, I've been incredibly busy and had so many problems. I would explain all of them, but all of them are really personal. Again I'm incredibly sorry, and the only reason I have time to write this right now is because I'm so sick that I've been in bed ( in pain ) for three days.**

 **Also, thank you to Miss-Fantasy786 for reminding me of this story. This is going to sound horrible, but I kept forgetting about my story. I even wrote half of this month's ago, so the writing style might be a little different in the beginning. Enough of my rambling, on to the story I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- You know the drill. I am not Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Jace think's he's so much better than me. Well, today I'll prove him wrong. I have everything ready for today. I've been about planning this since we got into our little fight.

Currently, I am making breakfast.

Izzy came over earlier and demanded to chose my outfit and do my makeup.

She wanted me in a floral dress and I obviously said no.

It took a while, but we finally choose an outfit we both approved of.

I ended up wearing black leggings, combat boots, a loose white T-shirt, and to top it off, an army jacket. For make-up, she gave me a pretty natural look. She put on light brown eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and lip balm.

I didn't fight with the make-up choice, considering it could've been worse.

So now, I was making pancakes and bacon for Izzy, Jon, and I. Mom and dad left for work earlier, so I decided to make breakfast. Izzy tried to help, but I didn't really feel like dying from food poisoning yet, so I didn't let her help. Izzy, being the drama queen she is, started yelling about how unappreciative I was.

I eventually got her to calm down. Now she was sitting at the kitchen table, playing with her phone.

"So Clare, did you get everything ready for today?" Izzy asked me without looking up. Her question immediately brightened my mood. I smirked and responded. " Yup. Everything is ready. He's so gonna regret challenging me."

Izzy and I kept talking about random stuff until Jon decided to wake up and join us. "Good morning sleeping beast." I addressed my brother. He narrowed his eyes at me, then seemed to notice Izzy. His eyes widened and he ran back upstairs muttering an excuse.

My oblivious friend turned to me looking very confused. I simply waved her off and started eating my breakfast. "You might want to get some food before my brother comes back downstairs." I _wisely_ advised. She rolled her eyes but did as I said.

The funny thing is Izzy used to think Jon liked her, so she asked me. The day she asked me happened to be the day Jon was actually nice. So I decided to be loyal and told her he didn't. Now she thought he was just awkward sometimes. I know lying wasn't the nicest thing, but I guess my brother deserved it.

About ten minutes later, my brother came down again. This time dressed for school, and not looking like he just woke up. " Good morning." He said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow (which took me forever to learn how to do) at him. He shook his head while smiling and sat down for breakfast.

Breakfast was filled with Izzy and I talking , with Jon's input every once in a while.

"Okay, we should head to the car. It's almost time for school." Jon announced. "Yeah, sure. You guys head out, I'll be down in a minute. I have to get my backpack." I said. They nodded in return, and I went upstairs.

I hopped in the car. I should've known I would get stuck with the backseat. When Jon started the engine I got an email.

I started reading as we drove out of the driveway.

 _Why is there no classes? There was a fire! Thank god it was small. How come Izzy and Jon didn't get this email? I should stop thinking and ask._

"Hey, guys?" I asked. Izzy looked back and Jon looked through the mirror. "Did you get an email?" Izzy started looking through her bag and said. "I'm not sure. My phone's on silent." Once she found her phone she started reading the email.

I waited to see if she got the same email. "Did you get the email from school too? 'Cause if you didn't, it could just be a prank. I mean how does one classroom make the building go on fire." She reasoned. I nodded. It was true. The Home Ec classroom left the oven on. Apparently, it caught fire and since it was night, no one was there. I'm guessing the fire caught onto something and got bigger. The email was short and only explained that there was a fire, and we wouldn't have classes until they repaired the building.

We told Jon and he drove us back.

* * *

Once we got home I wasn't sure if I should be happy or upset. I could be happy because there was no school, but I'm partially upset because I couldn't do my prank. Izzy was ecstatic after it sunk in, and Jon didn't really care. We turned the news on, and sure enough, it was on there.

 _Well, shit. Now that idiot's going to be even cockier. He's probably going to say something as absurd as that I started the fire._

Wow, I must be psychic or something, because he texted me. Wait how does he have my number? Did I give it to him? Oh well, he has it now.

(Jace- **Bold** Clary- _Italic_ )

 **You know you could've just admitted your defeat. You didn't have to start a fire.**

 _Shut up u know I didn't do it plus the challenge is still on. On the first day back. Deal?_

 **Deal oh and btw I'm better**

 _Whatever I'm not fighting with someone that I'm clearly smarter than._

 _Anyways how did u get my number?_

I started to get suspicious since he still hasn't answered.

 **I have my ways**

Okay, that wasn't creepy or suspicious at all. (note the sarcasm)

When I looked back up, Izzy was looking through Netflix. I rolled my eyes and she seemed to notice I was done texting. "Hey, can I ask a random question?" I looked at her strangely but answered anyways, "Shoot." She paused for a moment but said: "Why does Simon call you 'Fray'?" I chuckled and said. "Well, when we were little we were in the kitchen. We were bored so Si started asking my mom random questions. One of those questions was if she had to run away and change her name what would she change it to. She said she wouldn't change her first name, but she would change her last name to Fray. When we asked why she said because my godmother was one of her best friends, and her last name was gray, so Fairchild combined with Gray makes Fray. Obviously, Simon always reminds me now to tease me."

I waited for her to respond because she looked really deep in thought.

"You guys are weird." She finally said. I laughed and agreed with her.

 **3 movies later...**

I yawned as the credits came on. "Iz, we've been watching movies for hours. Can we go out somewhere?"

She waved me off and started scrolling through the movies.

" I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'd rather be shopping."

When I said that she immediately perked up.

Before I could process what was happening we were out the door.

I started laughing and let her pull me along.

We stopped in front of the car, and I started to think. "Wait, we can't drive. Unless you conjured up a drivers license. "

She rolled her eyes and held up a finger, telling me to wait. I raised an eyebrow but waited. She pulled out her phone and started looking for something.

I was going to ask, then decided not to. She turned around and walked a little farther away . Then raised the phone towards her ear.

I tried to listen in, but she was too far away.

After about two minutes, she came back with an evil look in her eye. "So, I got us a ride." I looked at her warily and asked who.

* * *

I was playing a game on my phone when I heard a car pull up. I looked up and saw a shiny red Ferrari, and inside was an even shinier Magnus.

My heart almost stopped. In my head, Magnus plus Izzy plus shopping equals my nightmare.

* * *

I groaned as Magnus pulled me into the _twelfth_ store. " Come on Magnus, we've been shopping for _hours._ My feet hurt, can we _please_ take a break?" Both my fashion obsessed companions rolled their eyes and kept walking while ignoring me. I groaned but followed them anyway. It wasn't like I had a choice anyways.

"Okay, since we're going to be shopping a lot today, can we at least go eat after this store?" I asked. I knew they probably wouldn't agree, but it was worth a shot. "Actually I'm kinda hungry, we should head to the food court," Magnus said. I started to get my hopes up until he said: "Of course _after_ we buy some shoes." I groaned again but didn't fight it. I knew not to fight it because this was the best I was going to get.

We entered another store, and Izzy and Magnus immediately went to the shoe section. I stood at the door for a second, trying to remind myself to go along with it to make it quicker. _Again, as if I have a choice. I'm pretty sure they would drag me around the mall if I refuse to keep shopping._ I blew out an exasperated breath and followed them before they noticed I wasn't there.

" - don't think we should let her pick. Knowing her, she'd probably pick converse or something." I heard Izzy say as I sat on a little bench in the store. "Right, Clary?" Izzy asked as she turned towards me. _That was close. If I came a minute later she would've noticed._ I shrugged my shoulders muttering a 'probably'. " You have no sense of fashion," Izzy muttered. "Hey! I object to that, I happen to have a good sense of style, just a different one from you." I exclaimed, trying to defend myself. "She has a point. I mean, I personally think she needs more glitter, but a lot of guys find her attractive. So.." Magnus trailed off. Izzy and I stared at him, then Izzy shook her head and went back to looking at the shoes.

"Iz, I'm _hungry_. We've been in this store for _hours."_ I whined. She rolled her eyes at me and said: "Well, it would be easier if you agreed to wear heels. It's hard to find pretty flats."

"Izzy, I am **not** wearing heels for a casual outfit. Just agree to get me boots or sneakers already, 'cause you know that's the best you're getting." I said with my patience running thin. She shook her head and kept arguing.

I rolled my eyes knowing how long this would take.

Izzy is incredibly stubborn, but then again so am I, maybe even more. My point being, we wouldn't agree for a while until one of us gave up, which wasn't likely.

"Hey Iz, where's Magnus?" I interupted. She sighed and started saying something about him getting a call and going outside about fifteen minutes ago. "I'm gonna check on him. Oh, and can we please agree to boot's?" I asked. She threw her hands and yelled "Fine, you are so stubborn! I'll get you some stupid boot's!"

The few people in the store looked at her, and she said "What, never seen someone shopping?" I rolled my eyes and went to look for Magnus.

I found him in one of those seating area's. He looked very intrested in his conversation. When he started talking back he was waving his hand's around him as if the other person on the phone could see him. I faintly heard him say Alec and smiled, then headed back in the store.

I stood next to Isabelle and helped her look for boot's. "So, turn's out Magnus was on the phone with Alec. I have no clue what they were talking about, but he seemed happy so I left him alone." I said. Izzy nodded while looking through the shelves. She suddenly squealed and turned to me looking really excited. "I found the perfect pair! Try them on!" She demanded. I complied and tried them on. "These are actually really comfy." I said while examining the boots. They were black sequined ankle boot's. I felt somewhat relieved knowing that I wasn't getting more clothes for me today.

"Okay, let's head to the food court. We should get Magnus first though." I instantly lit up at the metion of food. I almost forget.

 **After lunch**

"That food was amazing!" I exclaimed after we finished. We ended up agreeing to get some pizza. "Calm down biscuit, it was only pizza." Magnus said. "I know, but I love pizza." I said. My friends rolled their eyes at me.

"So are we going home now?" I asked hopefully. They laughed and shook their heads telling me they still needed to go shopping for themselves. _Ugh, here we go again._

* * *

So I hope you liked it, even though it was pretty uneventful. And again I'm sorry, I feel like I really let you guys down. Honestly, all I've been doing is obsessing over TMI and TMR (The Maze Runner) for the last few months. Also, I'm writing two other stories for TMI. I am planning to upload them after I finish this story. Don't worry I'm pre-writing them right now, so I can upload once or twice a week. I would tell you the summaries but only one has a summary, and the other one has a bunch of notes and the entire plot set out, but no summary. Anyways, until next time.

~o~Cat~o~


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, so thank you for the support. I decided that I would clear 3 hours, one day, each week to just sit down and write. I may not be able to upload every week considering how crazy my days are, but I will try my best. Anyways thank you guys again for being patient, and here's the new chapter.**

 **One last thing, who's super happy about season two! I love the fact that it took on a much more mysterious and dark turn.** _ **And**_ **they cast Sebastian, I never did like Sebastian that much but he did play a HUGE role which I enjoyed.**

 **Disclaimer- I am not Cassie Clare, if I were I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

"Never again! I so regret suggesting this. We spent _six hours_ shopping!" I exclaimed dramatically. Magnus and Izzy rolled their eyes and walked past me into my house. They headed straight to my room. " You know it would be polite to ask before you barge in my room," I said. "Alright, Clary would you _please_ give us the honor of entering your precious room?" Izzy asked sarcastically. " _Why, of course,"_ I responded just as sarcastically. " By the way, sarcasm is my thing," I say while playfully glaring at her.

"Drama queen" Izzy muttered. I decided to ignore her this once and went into my room.

"You know, she's not wrong," Magnus said as he sat down on my bed. "Oh, and you guys aren't?" I accused. He sighed and fell back onto my bed dramatically. " Oh well, we're all dramatic." He simply said

I nodded my agreement and sat on my bean bag chair. We were silent for a while, all of us just thinking. "You know, your room sorta reminds me of Izzy's old room." Magnus suddenly said.

"Really?" I asked looking around my room. It was mainly filled with dark colors. It had a purple and black designed wallpaper and was mainly filled with dark vintage stuff. Overall it looked like something a vampire would use. **(A/N I know Clary likes bright colors, but since in my story she's pretty OC, I decided to make it match her personality. Also in this story, I sort of made her like me but more confident, which is why I gave her**

 **my dream room.)**

"Huh, I didn't think Izzy was into this stuff," I said, wondering out loud. "Well, she sorta went through a phase," Magnus replied. Izzy scoffed but remained silent otherwise. I smirked to myself, thinking of a goth Izzy( assuming that was the phase). I suddenly frowned realizing it would probably be the same but with different makeup, considering she already wears mostly black.

" So what are we doing now? 'Cause I'm already bored." Izzy said. I sighed and said "Izzy we've been out all day. Can you just let me take a nap or something?"

" You're so lazy." She said.

I thought she would leave it alone considering she didn't say anything afterward. Then I heard a creak coming from my bed and felt someone grab my arm and pull me upwards.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. Izzy acted like she didn't hear me and pulled me downstairs.

She stopped once we were downstairs and looked around. She then turned to me "Don't you have any board games or something?" she asked. I furrowed my brows wondering why she would want to play something so simple. "I think we have monopoly and Uno," I said slightly confused. When I looked at her she seemed really happy. "What?" I asked, still confused.

"I love Uno! We're definitely playing that." She exclaimed.

I turned to Magnus who had a bored expression on his face. "Sure"

 **3 rounds of Uno later…**

"This is so unfair!" Izzy exclaimed as I won _again_.

Turns out Izzy is really competitive, which I probably should have expected. She was annoyed that I kept winning, even though I was barely paying attention. The truth is I used to be really competitive and Jon and I would always play for hours, both us always refusing to give up. Basically, my point is, I just got really good over time and don't really have to try anymore.

"How about you and Magnus play a round. I'm gonna get a water. You guys want anything?" They shook their heads while Izzy muttered a 'no'. I gave a slight nod and went into the kitchen.

"Okay… what was I going to do?" I muttered to myself as I stood in the kitchen. "Oh, duh, the water!" I quietly exclaimed as I facepalmed myself.

I grabbed the water and headed to the living room again.

I sat on the couch watching as a slightly annoyed Magnus, and very concentrated Izzy played Uno.

"Uno." Izzy said smugly. Magnus raised an eyebrow but kept playing.

 **Magnus POV**

"Yes, I won!" Izzy yelled excitedly. "Congrats, now can we play another game?" I asked.

Izzy pouted and turned away. I sighed and turned to Clary, who was obviously amused at Izzy's child-like behavior.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, very unamused, unlike Clary. Luckily my phone went off, and I excused myself then went to the backyard to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Magnus?" I heard on the other end of the line.

"Oh, Alexander, lovely to hear from you." I said, my mood improving quickly.

" Hey Magnus, I was just wondering where you were."

" I'm with Izzy and biscuit. I thought I told you." I replied slightly confused.

The other end was silent for a second, and I could imagine Alec's face scrunched up trying to recall the moment.

"I don't think you did." He said sounding slightly confused.

"Oops, well yeah, I'm at biscuit's house. Why do you ask?"

" I was just bored, and wanted to ask if you wanted to go see a movie or something." He asked casually.

I instantly saw an opportunity to make him flustered. "Why Alexander, are you asking me on a date?" I said teasingly, laughing in my head, imagining him turning a bright shade of red.

"No-o, well may-maybe?"

"Of course, I'll be there in a little while. Bye Alexander" I finally said. I heard a 'Bye' mumbled and grinned to myself.

"Well, goodbye girl's." I said as I walked into the living room and started gathering my stuff. Clary turned to me looking confused. "Where are you going?" She asked. I just gave her a little smirk and left wordlessly waving slightly.

 **Clary POV**

 _Well, that wasn't strange at all_ I thought to myself. I slightly shook my head and went back to play on my phone, like I did while Magnus was on the phone.

"Sooooo." Izzy said stretching out the 'o'. "How about we play more U-" "NO!" I shout before she even finishes. She pouts but doesn't say more.

I sigh as I put my phone away and say "How about we-" "Honey, I'm home!" I heard my annoying brother yell, and the door slam shut. I rolled my eyes while thinking _Now I know how Izzy felt when I interrupted her._

I saw my brother enter, with Jace following behind. "UGH," I said exaggeratedly. "What's _he_ doing here?" I ask annoyed.

"Great to see you too shortcake." Jace says smugly. I groaned and attempted to use my phone again.

As soon as I took my phone out, I felt someone take it out of my hands. "Hey! What was that for?!" I exclaimed

"Now Clare-bear, let's not be rude to our guest." Jon chided. I flicked them off, which caused them to snicker. While they were distracted, I took my phone back.

"Seriously, though, why did you bring him here?" I asked. He shrugged and sat next to me on the couch. "So, what'd ya doin?" He asked.

"We _were_ playing Uno, but Clary's being a sore loser." Izzy said. "I didn't even lose, though." I pointed out. She gave me a pointed glare, and I lifted my hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay then, who want's to go to Taki's?" Jace asked. Everyone agreed and we grabbed our stuff and headed out.

 **After Taki's …**

"Do you know what you're going to do for your prank?" Izzy asked once we went into my basement/ game room.

" I had an idea, but then I decided to change it from one prank to a series of pranks that the whole school will see." I said while smirking.

"I'm sorta scared, but intrigued." Izzy said slowly. "What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"All in due time my friend, all in due time." I said imagining my plan.

"Well, that wasn't creepy or suspicious at all." Izzy said sarcastically. I chuckled and turned on the Xbox 360. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I am going to teach you how to play 'Call of Duty; Black Ops 2'." I stated.

Izzy's eyes grew wide and she started to get up. "No, no, no, no, no." I repeated and sat her back down. She groaned and started complaining. "No excuses, it's not that hard. Plus if you lose, we can try again. Besides that, I'll help you and explain how to play." I said trying to calm her down.

"Alright." She said hesitantly.

 **3 round's later.**

"Remind me again why I decided to this." I questioned rhetorically. She somehow managed to die in less than a minute, _every single time._

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I'm gonna go ask the guys to play." I said.

As I stood outside my brother's door, I was questioning my sanity. _Oh well, screw it._

I opened the door and they both turned to me. "Wanna play 'Black Ops 2'?" I asked. They nodded and walked out with me.

Jace fell into step next to me. "Wow red, couldn't even resist me for an hour." Jace teased. I scoffed and ran ahead of him. I heard him chuckling behind me, but chose to ignore it.

I grabbed a soda from the mini-fridge and sat on a stool. "Okay, you guys ready to get crushed." I asked smugly. "Big talk for a small person." Jace said. I glared at him and grabbed the controller. _Let's see if he's this smug when I beat him._

"NO!" Jon and Jace simultaneously screamed when I killed them.

"What did I say, boys. Don't worry it's not completely because you're losers, it's also because I'm awesome" I bragged. "Whatever were playing again." They said determinedly."

* * *

"FINALLY!" Jon screamed. I roll my eyes. "Whatever I beat you _both_ the other two times." I argued.

"Well someone's a sore loser." Jace said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not a sore loser, I'm competitive." I grumbled. "Sure" my brother muttered under his breath. "Shut up Jon, I learned that word-by-word from you." I defensively said. He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't argue, knowing I was right. We glared at each other, both refusing to break eye contact.

I heard a forced cough behind us. "Sorry to interrupt this little sibling quarrel, but can we do something fun now?" Izzy asked. I felt slightly guilty, for forgetting she was there.

I sighed and said, "Okay, how about we play Just Dance?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah no. I don't dance." Jace said. "Aww, is Jacey-wacey embarrassed to dance?" I teased "Fine" He huffed and I smiled victoriously. _Here we go again._

 **Hey, so it's not the longest chapter but it's here. To be honest, I wrote about 800 words since my last chapter, and just wrote the rest now, but hey it's….something. Anyways I just had to do Magnus' POV. I don't think I got his character well, but I just love Malec so I had to. Also, before I forget, I'm probably only going to do one of the stories I mentioned the last chapter, but I'm not sure. Anyways until next time.**

 **~o~Cat~o~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so I'm super happy because so far this story has** **40 reviews, 52 favorites, and 87 followers! I seriously could not be happier. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews and support. I know I didn't stick to my promise, and I'm sorry, but I'm not the type of person who has extreme creativity and can find inspiration easily. Actually, that's not necessarily true, I've been writing** _**a lot**_ **of short stories and completely forgot I'm writing this story.**

 **Anyways, thank you for being incredibly patient, and here's the next chapter.**

 _ **Question of the day- (I might end up doing this every chapter, that is if people actually answer.)**_ _Can you speak more than one language?_

 _If so, which ones?_ _**I, for example, am bilingual,**_

 _ **I grew up speaking Spanish and learned English in elementary school.**_

 **Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot.**

 **(PUT LINE HERE)**

 **Clary POV**

I sighed exhaustedly as I fell onto the couch. "I think I need to work out more," I said, more to myself than everyone else. I heard Jace snicker next to me as he also sat down. "That you do, we've only played six songs." He said.

"Shut up, you know you're tired too," I said to him, as I saw the sweat slide down his neck. _Is it weird that he looks sort of attractive like this, okay_ really _attractive? What am I thinking! Snap out of it Clary, you are not one of those girls that fall for him. Then again I'm not falling for him, just admiring the way he looks._

"You okay Red?" I heard someone ask. I snapped out of it and saw Jace staring at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out." I said, silently scolding myself for my out-of-character thoughts.

"Oookay." I heard him say unconvinced.

I was about to say something, but stopped myself, knowing it would turn into an argument. Instead, I sighed quietly and looked at my friend and brother dancing 'cheap thrill's'.

 _I just realized that there's a love triangle, sort of. Jon likes Izzy, and Izzy likes Simon. Then again I'm pretty sure Simon likes her too. Poor Jon._ **(A/N I just realized Simon hasn't hung out with them, so let's see how he acts around Izzy and if he like's her. Also, I keep forgetting if I wrote certain stuff in previous chapters, so some things may be weird, then again that was my fault for taking so long to update.)**

"I won!" I heard Jon exclaim. I looked at the TV and saw that he did win… by twelve points.

"Really Jon? You're excited that you won by twelve points," I asked amused. "Twelve points are twelve points, I won." He said proudly.

"Whatever weirdo," I mumbled. I was surprised that Izzy wasn't saying anything considering how competitive she can be. Then again she seemed distracted.

"Iz, you seem sorta distracted. Are you thinking about a certain someone?" I asked, hoping to make her blush. It worked. "No, just thinking about what s-song we should play next." She answered trying to sound confident. I raised my eyebrows extremely surprised. Izzy didn't seem like the type of person who stutters or gets flustered.

She just turned back to the TV and tried to hide her blush. I smirked proudly at my accomplishment of making her nervous.

"Whatever you say Iz, whatever you say." 

**(THE EVIL TIMESKIP! MWAHAHA!)**

"I'm bored," I announced as I sat on the living room couch.

Izzy looked at me slightly bored. " What am I supposed to do about it?" She asked me nonchalantly.

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly frustrated at how easily I get bored. I couldn't really think of anything to do. We played video games and card games and just talked already, so I didn't know what to do now.

" I don't know," I answered. I sighed loudly and turned my body towards her. "Entertain me, peasant!" I said jokingly (well partially). She raised her eyebrows and scoffed unbelievingly. "Please! Like I would ever be a peasant." She said.

I rolled my eyes, not even trying to hide my smile. "And you said you wouldn't entertain me," I told her teasingly. "Technically, I never said that." She said smugly.

"Touché," I said amused. We both laughed and sat for a second, trying to think of something to do. "How about we go to the park?" Izzy suggested. "Actually, yeah that's a great idea. Hold on, I'll be right back." I said before jogging up the stairs heading to my room.

"Okay, let's go," I said once I came back down.

Izzy raised an eyebrow "What's in the bag?" She asked skeptically. "You're not going to murder me, are you?" She asked jokingly. "No promises," I responded teasingly.

 **(At the park)**

" So, are you going to tell me what's in the bag now?" She asked me while we sat on the park bench. I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly as I pulled out the objects in my bag. "Art utensils?" She asked sounding shocked. "Nope, they're magic wands that are enchanted to look like art utensils," I said sarcastically. She gave me a look but stayed quiet otherwise.

I smirked and started sketching out the scene in front of me. "So you're an artist?" She asked. I shrugged and she pursed her lips. " Wait a second, why didn't I see any of your art stuff in your room?" She asked. " My mom's an artist so we used the spare room and turned it into an art studio," I answered nonchalantly.

"Oh," she muttered. "Well, I'm gonna go get a snack. Want anything?" She asked looking in the direction of a small snack shack. "Nachos sound good," I said hardly glancing up. She nodded and walked away.

I saw Izzy coming back five minutes later. She handed me my nachos and sat back down. "So, what other hidden talents do you have _fray_." She asked me, drawing out the nickname Simon gave me. I rolled my eyes. " It wasn't exactly a secret. Most people just don't notice." I said.

She then peeked at my sketchbook and said " Wow, you're really good. Why don't you draw more often?" " I do draw often, all the time actually, but typically not in front of people," I told her. "Aw, I feel so special." She said sarcastically. I snorted and called her a dork.

"You love me." She smugly said.

I chuckled and looked up from my drawing.

"That's one word for, it." I told her and she playfully shoved me.

 **Time skip ( 2 months later )**

"Nooooooooooo!"

I looked up at the direction of my idiot brother's room.

A couple seconds later, there was feet pounding on the steps as I saw ( more like heard ) Jon coming down the stairs.

I looked at him questioningly as he had a look of panic and horror on his face.

"We have to go back to hell." He said seriously as I looked at him with shock, questioning his sanity for the hundredth time.

Suddenly comprehension dawned on me. "School" I muttered.

He nodded quickly and looked at me with wide eyes. "Does this not concern you at all?" He exclaimed.

I shrugged and responded " It was gonna happen eventually."

He scoffed in disbelief and ran back up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at my phone.

I jumped slightly as a message appeared across my screen.

 _Have u heard the news_

I rolled my eyes again as i looked at who sent me the message. Of course it would be none other than _Jace._

 **u have to be a bit more specific. As you know I have a** _ **very**_ **eventful life.**

I could practically imagine him scoffing as he read the message which caused me to laugh.

 _Oh u know the 1 where aliens are invading_

 **Funny**

 _Obviously the school one._

 _I guess we'll finally see who's the best prankster_

 **Of course**

 **And when i win don't feel too bad**

 _In your dreams red guess we'll find out monday_

 **Guess so**

With that I turned off my phone and went to my room with a smile on my face.

 _He'll finally see who's the real master_

 **Okay, so that was definitely a filler chapter. And a short one, sorry for that.** _ **But**_ **the next chapter you'll** _ **finally**_ **see the pranks and who wins. Again I apologize for the ridiculously long wait for such a short chapter.**

 **Until next time**

 **~o~Cat~o~**


End file.
